


A Dragon returns

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: Hanzo comes home, but you're not able to hold back how you feel.





	A Dragon returns

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that I worked on before work  
> I've been in a writing slump these past few days.

Hanzo was a long time friend, somehow you had managed to befriend him when he was in the Shimada clan and ever after he was seen as a traitor you still were in contact with him.   
It was not uncommon to find him in your apartment sleeping, eating, or patching up a wound. Yet you grew tired of seeing him come and go, and him not knowing how you truly felt about him. 

You reached your breaking point on a late Saturday night when you walked in and found him tending to a wound once again. You didn’t know what came over you, but you snapped, something you didn’t expect. 

“How can you just come and go without a care in the world?” Leaving without a goodbye? Leaving without knowing how I feel? I’ve loved you for years yet all I’m met with is blood on the couch and your tea cup left in the sick.” 

Your face was red, hot, tears streaming down your face, your heart racing at the confession you had just made. You saw how he looked at you, the pity in his eyes, you hated that look so much. You turned to leave, yet you were stopped as he grabbed and pulled you into a tight hug despite his wound. 

“(Y/N), I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you. First because of family and then because I was too selfish to admit it. When assassins were sent after me, I did it to protect you. Thinking about the world without you is one I don’t want to be in.” 

Hanzo loosened his grip only to kiss the tears on your face, making sure not to miss a single one. “I love you (Y/N), and I’m not afraid to admit that anymore.” 

You were shocked, but filled with happiness, it felt like a dream come true.   
Despite his wound, you two found a way to cuddle on the couch, kissing each other's hands, sometimes just sitting silence or whispering soft words back and forth. 

Time didn’t mean anything to you, Hanzo was finally yours, he was here to stay, he was making this all a dream come true.


End file.
